


Sleep

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie and Eddie share morning snuggles
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Sleep

“You said the cutest thing in your sleep last night,” Eddie cooed as he leaned over Richie who was still half-asleep. Stretching his tired muscles, Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie’s neck bringing him closer for a good morning kiss.

“Just out of curiosity how long do you stay in bed each morning to watch me sleep?” Richie teased him.

Eddie snuggled with him again, pulling up the covers. “Remember those times when we’d sit around in your bed and then we were both so tired that we fell asleep and your dad found us?”

Laughing, Richie looked up at the ceiling, basking in contentedness. “Eds, you make a terrific pillow, you know that?”

“When you’re not trying to take up my side of the bed,” Eddie grumbled. “You know the right side is yours and the left is mine!”

“That’s too hard!”

“How is that hard?”

“‘Cause I always slept everywhere on a bed before you moved in with me! Sometimes I wake up and there you are… and there you are…” Richie looked into his eyes.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” Eddie asked curiously.

“Just… your face.”

“Oh, is this one of your ‘I’m hideous’ cracks, right?” Eddie rolled his eyes.

Richie shook his head. “No, no, your face… it’s beautiful.”

Eddie’s face melted. The lovers cuddled for the rest of the morning listening to the rain pelt against the window.


End file.
